YuGiOh! in Alice in Wonderland!
by YamiYugi6242
Summary: Yugi and the others decide to go on a field trip to Disney Land, until all of a sudden, the stumble across a portal that takes them to a new world! Now Yugi and the others are the Alice and Wonderland characters! Contains some bad language! R&R!
1. This is Odd

This time I feel like making a funny story. The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters are going to be in the movie Alice in Wonderland! I don't own Yu-Gi-oh! or Alice in Wonderland if you were wondering.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: This is Odd...  
  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
  
  
It was an average day at school, same boring classes, same boring homework, until suddenly the teacher announced something.  
  
  
Ms. Kara: "Attention students! There will be a field trip to Disney Land for summer vacation. If you want to come, tell me or any of the other teachers that you're coming. By the way, you have to pay only a small fee of $50.00 to join us."  
  
  
/Sounds like fun, eh Yami?/  
  
  
//What is this Disney Land that you speak of?//  
  
  
/Its a huge park where there are endless resources of entertainment!/  
  
  
//Sounds fun to me, I'm in!//  
  
  
  
The last class finally ended, allowing Yugi to talk to his best friends, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura.  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I've decided that I want to go, how about you guys?"  
  
  
Joey: "If you're going, then I'm going pal!"  
  
  
Tristan: "Hey, don't forget about me man!"  
  
  
Tea: "Me too!"  
  
  
Bakura: "Me three!"  
  
  
Yugi: "I wonder if Seto wants to come, I'll ask."  
  
  
JTBT (Joey, Tea, Bakura, Tristan): "Ok, Yugi, we'll wait here."  
  
  
Yugi walks up to Seto to ask him his question.  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey, Kaiba, are you looking forward to going to the field trip?"  
  
  
Seto: "Why, are you guys going?"  
  
  
Yugi: "Yup."  
  
  
  
Seto had made good friends with Yugi after he saved his sorry ass from the ordeal with Pegasus, so he couldn't help but agree.  
  
  
Seto: "If you're going, then I'm going!"  
  
  
Yugi: "Great! Lets all go tell Ms. Kara that we are going."  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others all went to see Ms. Kara to tell her that they were going on the field trip. There were many other classmates telling her as well.  
  
  
Yugi: "Ms. Kara, we all decided to go to the trip to Disney Land."  
  
  
Ms. Kara: "Thats fantastic! Now just sign your names on this paper and write your phone number so that I may call your guardian if anything were to go wrong."  
  
  
Yugi and the others all did what they were told to do and they headed out the school doors to walk home. Of course Seto took a limo home.  
  
  
  
Seto: 'Out the car window' "Hey guys, wanna lift?"  
  
  
Joey: 'Shouting happily' "HELL YEAH!"  
  
  
Tristan: "You never cease to amaze me Joey."  
  
  
Joey: 'Blushing' "Hehehe, sorry, I just don't like walkin' thats all."  
  
  
Seto: 'Annoyed' "Are you guys coming or what?"  
  
  
Yugi: "Sorry Seto, we're coming!"  
  
  
Yugi and everyone boarded the limo while the driver started the car up again.  
  
  
Seto: "I've decided, since I feel like being nice today, I'll pay for the trip for all of you."  
  
  
Yugi: 'Shocked' "Kaiba, you don't have to..."  
  
  
Seto: "Hey, don't worry about it, its the least I can do for you saving my ass back there when Pegasus was still around."  
  
  
Yugi: "Wow Kaiba, that is very nice of you."  
  
  
//Tell Kaiba that I said thank you as well.//  
  
  
Yugi: "Oh yeah, Yami says thank you as well."  
  
  
Seto: "Its quite alright, I don't mind paying, after all, I am one of the richest people in the world now that Kaiba Corp. is doing extremely well now in the stock market."  
  
  
Joey: 'Pouting' "You just have to rub it in eh Kaiba?"  
  
  
Seto: "Sorry Joey, I was only telling truth."  
  
  
Joey: "Ahh...its okay man. Oh, here's my house I'm gonna tell my old man about the trip thats coming up next week. I'll call you when I get an answer."  
  
  
Tea Bakura & Tristan: "Here's our house, we'll also call you when we get a reply from our parents."  
  
  
Yugi & Seto: "Ok guys. See ya."  
  
  
Yugi: "Here's my house Seto, I'll call you once my Grandpa decides what to do."  
  
  
Seto: "Alright then, bye Yugi."  
  
  
Yugi: "Bye."  
  
  
Yugi went into his house while Seto went back home. Yugi's Grandpa agreed to the terms of the firld trip, along with Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Joey. They all went to Kaiba's house the next day, considering it was a Saturday.  
  
  
  
Seto: "Our trip is going to be on Monday, man time flies."  
  
  
Yugi: "I know, 9th grade sure passed by fast!"  
  
  
Joey: "Yup."  
  
  
Seto: "So, is everyone ready yet?"  
  
  
Everyone: "Yup."  
  
  
  
The time flew by fast, Yugi and the others went home, considering the time was 10:00 p.m.. The weekend also went ny fast. It was already Monday morning.  
  
  
Yugi: "Yes! I can't wait until I see everyone today!"  
  
  
Yugi then said goodbye to his Grandfather as he went to school. They would be taking a bus to the airport.  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey guys! I can't wait until we get to Disney Land!"  
  
  
Joey: "Me neither!"  
  
  
Yugi and the others borded the plane at 8:00 and after about 20 minutes of preparing, it took off.   
  
  
Ms. Kara: "Hello students, I am very grateful that so many of you could come to this trip with us. We will be reaching Disney Land at about 10:00 in the morning tomorrow. Have a good time while we wait.  
  
  
Joey: "Hey Yug, wanna duel while we wait?"  
  
  
Yugi: "Sure!"  
  
  
Tea was listening to music, while Bakura and Tristan watched the movie that was playing. It was the Digimon movie, considering they were "children" to the adults, but they watched it anyway. Seto decided to take a nap.  
  
  
Joey: "Oh Man! If only I would've played my red eyes before your Celtic Guardian attacked. Good job Yug."  
  
  
Yugi: "Thanks Joey."  
  
  
It was already nighttime, and Ms. Kara stood up to announce something.  
  
  
Ms. Kara: "Okay everyone, its time that we all get ready for bed. We have a big day ahead of us."  
  
  
Everyone followed her orders as they all fell asleep. The morning came by faster than Yugi thought it would be.  
  
  
//Wow, the night was sure short.//  
  
  
/No kidding./  
  
  
Ms. Kara: "Okay everyone, its 8:00 a.m. and the plane has now landed. Lets all get our things and go to the hotels at the park to freshen up.  
  
  
Yugi and everyone went to the hotels and freshened up and went on their way to the rides at the park.  
  
  
Ms. Kara: Okay everyone, you may pair up with your friends to go on the rides, but just make sure you all meet here at 8:00 p.m. alright?  
  
  
Everyone: "Yes Ms. Kara."  
  
  
Ms. Kara: "Well, have fun!"  
  
  
Everyone: "Yey!"  
  
  
Yugi and his friends went on a couple of roller coasters and many other rides. When they were walking past the Tower of Terror, they noticed a bright light that looked like a portal.  
  
  
Joey: "Oooooooo, this must be a new ride or somethin'."  
  
  
Yugi: "I'm not sure you guys."  
  
  
Joey walked in the portal and signalled his friends to come in.  
  
  
Joey: "Come on guys, this is cool!"  
  
  
Yugi and the others joined him as they ended up in a strange land.  
  
  
Tea: "Uh, Joey, I hope that this is just another part of the park, because the portal is gone!"  
  
  
Tea then noticed that Yugi looked very different.  
  
  
Tea: "Yugi! What happened to you!"  
  
  
Yugi: 'Looks down at himself' "Oh my god, I look like Alice!"  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
  
HAHAHA! This is gonna be funny! I hope you guys like ot and that you review my story.  
=) 


	2. What is Going On!

I wish I didn't have to repeat myself, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters in either one.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: What is going on!?  
  
  
  
  
Yugi now noticed that he looked exactly like Alice! He was wearing the whole white and blue dress etire and his hair was down with cute little blue ribbons in it. He still had his adorable amythist eyes and his beautiful tri-colored hair. Tea and the others were laughing histerically at him.  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'Angrily' "Yeah, keep laughing, look at yourselves..."  
  
  
  
Tea: 'Opens her teary eyes and looks down at herself' "Huh? OH MY GOD!!!!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "HAHAHA, Tea is the rabbit!"  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Joey, you're the Mad Hatter!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Its better than bein' a girl or a rabbit...hey, look at yourself, your one of the card knights."  
  
  
  
Tristan: 'Curiously' "Wow, what do ya know..."  
  
  
  
Bakura: 'Looks down at himself' "Looks like I'm one of the card knights as well, cool."  
  
  
  
Yami came out of the puzzle, only to look at everyone in amazement.  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Confused' "Uh, guys, what happened to you?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I don't know, looks like you changed as well."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Huh?"  
  
  
  
Yami looks down at himself and screams.  
  
  
  
Yami: "WHAT THE HELL!? I'M A CAT!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Correction, you are the Chesher Cat."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Maybe you shouldn't be so uptight Yami, after all, cats were royalty in Egypt and you can blend in with your surroudings like a chameleon."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Oh yeah, I guess I shouldn't be so worried after all."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Well, what do you propose we do now?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I dunno, was Kaiba with us when we went on the rides?"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oh shit, he was gonna go to the bathroom while we saved a spot for him in the line for the Tower of Terror!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Oh yeah, he's probably looking for us!"  
  
  
  
Tea: "I hope he finds a way to get us out of here...this is so embarrassing."  
  
  
  
Kaiba finally got out of the bathroom and began looking for Yugi and the others. He went to the line at the Tower of Terror, considering thats where Yugi and the others were suppose to be, but he couldn't find them.  
  
  
  
Seto: "Hmmmm...they must have went somewhere else, better keep looking for them."  
  
  
  
Kaiba went off in search for Yugi and everyone else. Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Tristan, and Tea are trying to come up with a plan to get out of this mess.  
  
  
  
Yami: "I've got it! Instead of just sitting here, lets start exploring."  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others: "Sure."  
  
  
  
  
They all decided to start exploring until they came across a gigantic caterpillar smoking some weird substace while sitting on a giant mushroom.  
  
  
  
Joey: "What is that thing!?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Its the giant caterpillar like in the movie."  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Hey, what is that thing that he is smoking?"  
  
  
  
Tea & Bakura: "Don't get any ideas Tristan!"  
  
  
  
Tristan: "I'm not! I was just wondering..."  
  
  
  
Giant Catepillar: 'In a slow tone' "Do you wish to try my magical plant?"  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Sure!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Tristan no!"  
  
  
  
It was too late, Tristan already was at the top of the giant shroom, smoking the "Magical Plant" from the gigantic bong that the caterpillar had.  
  
  
  
Tristan: 'Now talking in a slow tone' "Hey guys...you should try this stuff...its wicked!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Hey, why not."  
  
  
  
Joey was now at the top of the shroom, smoking the bong with Tristan and the caterpillar.  
  
  
  
Yami: "Since I don't want to be left out, I'm going."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "YAMI!"  
  
  
  
Yami was now at the top of the shroom, joining in with Tristan, Joey, and the giant caterpillar. He inhaled as much of the smoky substance as he could in one breath, then slowly exhaling it, allowing the chemicals in the plants to go through his system."  
  
  
  
Yami: 'In a slow tone as well' "I haven't had this kind of stuff since...uh...what was I saying?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Well, I guess it looks like fun, I'm going!"  
  
  
  
Yugi climbed up the giant shroom and began to smoke the strange substance.  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Wow...this stuff...is so....cool."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "You know what, I'm going to join them."  
  
  
  
Tea: "Yeah, may as well that I go too."  
  
  
  
Tea and Bakura went to the top of the shroom and tried the smoky substance out. They began to feel sleepy, and started to space out.  
  
  
  
Tea: "Wow...this stuff is awesome."  
  
  
  
Bakura: "No kidding...this stuff rocks!"  
  
  
  
Everything then went black as everyone fell asleep from the heavy dose of drugs. Yugi and the others woke up in a completely different area when they woke up. Yugi woke up first.  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'Drowsily' "Ow, my head hurts, where are we?"  
  
  
  
Yugi tried to get up, but failed as his body went numb and he fell back down to the ground.  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Guys, are you awake?"  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "Ugh, I don't feel good, but I'm awake."  
  
  
  
Joey: "I'm awake..."  
  
  
  
Tristan & Bakura: "Me too..."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Where are we?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I don't know...all I remember is a giant shroom and a giant caterpillar...some weird smoky stuff...and then it all went blank."  
  
  
  
Everyone else: "Yeah, same here."  
  
  
  
Yugi finally found the strength to stand up.  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Lets get going guys, we have to find out how to get out of here."  
  
  
  
Yami: "You're right, lets go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
  
HAHAHA! I think that came out really well. I hope you like this story and that you stay tuned for the next chapter. Please R&R! 


	3. Oh No!

Again...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Alice in Wonderland. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Oh No!  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others are now continuing their search for the portal out of this freaky ass place.  
  
  
  
Joey: "I'm hungry...I'm tired...You guys are going too fast!"  
  
  
  
Tea: "Will you shut up already!"  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Sniff Sniff' "You don't have to be so mean Tea..."  
  
  
  
Tea: "Grrrr..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Guys calm down, I know that you are hungry and tired, but thats only from the...uh...stuff we took earlier."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah I guess you're right, lets get movin'!"  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Looks up at the sky' "Why Ra, why did you pick me to be with these incompetent humans?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Yami!?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Huh? I didn't say anything..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Whatever, lets keep going."  
  
  
  
Seto, who is still looking for everyone, checks the Tower of Terror again. He spots a strange glowing portal.  
  
  
  
Seto: "Hmmm...I wonder if they decided to go on this ride?"  
  
  
  
Seto walks into the portal and disappears. He finds himself in a strange land.  
  
  
  
Seto: 'Confused' "What the..."  
  
  
  
Seto is near the Queen of Heart's Castle, he walks up to it.  
  
  
  
Seto: "This seems familiar...wait a second, this is the Queen of Heart's castle!"  
  
  
  
Seto creeps through the castle doors and has a look to see how they built the place (he thinks its all part of the park). To his amazement, he sees someone very familiar.  
  
  
  
Seto: "Pegasus!?"  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "Oh Kaiba boy, I have something to ask of you."  
  
  
  
Seto: "You, you are wearing a dress! Are you acting or something?"  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "I was looking for the new Funny Bunny ride until I noticed a pretty bright light. As you may know, I obviously walked in and got trapped like you did. Now I'm this old lady. Oh, back to my question...does this dress make me look fat?"  
  
  
  
Seto: "Huh!? We're trapped!? How do we get out of here!?"  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "I dunno, but all I can tell you is that Yugi and the others are here and that you look pretty ridiculus in your outfit. I'm sure you won't have much trouble in finding them though. Now about my dress..."  
  
  
  
Seto: "What are you talking about, I haven't changed!"  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "Why do have to interrupt me all the time? Fine, look in the mirror over there."  
  
  
  
Seto walks over to the mirror, only to find himself looking like Tweedle Dee!  
  
  
  
Seto: "What the fuck!? This can't be happening!"  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "Well it is Kaiba, do you think I enjoy looking like a fat lady? Now about my dress!"  
  
  
  
Seto: 'Angrily' "You wanna know my opinion about your dress Pegasus? I think you look gigantic in that dress!"  
  
  
  
Pegasus: 'Crying' "I knew it! I knew I was fat!"  
  
  
  
Pegasus ran away as Seto took off looking for the others. He ended up bumping into someone that looked familiar. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked really stupid in his new outfit.  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "Bandit Keith!?"  
  
  
  
BK: "Huh?"  
  
  
  
Bandit Keith looked exactly like Tweedle Dum! He was so dumb looking that Seto couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
  
  
Seto: 'Laughing' "Keith, you look so rediculus!"  
  
  
  
BK: 'Sad' "Shut up, its not like I wanted to look like this..."  
  
  
  
Seto: 'Trying to stop laughing' "I'm sorry, hey why don't you join me and help me find Yugi and the others?"  
  
  
  
BK: "I guess I have nothing to lose...I'll go with you."  
  
  
  
Seto: "Good, now come on!"  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others are still walking after all this time...  
  
  
  
Joey: "Man this is boring!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey, I see a castle not too far away from here!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Do you suppose it could be the Queen of Heart's castle?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I think it is! Lets pick up the pace guys!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oh man..."  
  
  
  
Tea: "Live with it Joey!"  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Yeah man, we're almost there!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Fine..."  
  
  
  
  
They finally reach the castle and quietly walked inside, considering the Queen of Hearts was a bitch in the movie. Yami notices something different about the queen.  
  
  
  
Yami: "Pegasus!?"  
  
  
  
Pegasus: 'Eyes teary and red' "Hi guys, how are you today?"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "What happened?"  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "I asked Kaiba if I looked fat in this dress and he said yes!"  
  
  
  
Everyone: 'Sweatdrop'  
  
  
  
Yami: "Right, now where did Kaiba go?"  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "You mean that jerk? He went down that way with Bandit Keith."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Bandit Keith is here too? Man, where do all these people come from?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Thank Pegasus, we'll see you later!"  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "Very well, bye."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others ran off in the direction that Pegasus pointed them to. Yami lead the way.  
  
  
  
Joey: "Ugh, more running? I HATE running!"  
  
  
  
Tea: 'Looks evil at Joey'  
  
  
  
Joey: "Shutting up..."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Okay guys, the faster we move, the sooner we find Kaiba!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "This time, I don't like your idea..."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Don't worry Joey, we'll soon be able to rest once we meet up with Kaiba."  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Smiling' "Yes, now lets keep going!"  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
  
Okay, I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that you review my story. The next chapter so be posted tomorrow, so stay tuned!  
=) 


	4. The Group Reunites

I'm really getting sick of saying this, but I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh! or Alice in Wonderland. Please enjoy the next chapter! Oh, and I'm gonna nickname Bandit Keith BK, cause I don't feel like writing his name out all the time.   
I have decided to change this chapter a little bit. I was thinking about this idea for awhile, and somebody agreed to the terms so, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Team Reunites  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others are now chasing down Kaiba and Bandit Keith. Yugi is having technical difficulties trying to run in his dress.  
  
  
  
Yugi: "God dammit! I hate dresses!"  
  
  
  
Tea: "I like them."  
  
  
  
Yami: "This isn't time to be talking about dresses! We have to keep moving!"  
  
  
  
  
Yugi & Tea: 'Depressed' "Ok Yami..."  
  
  
  
They all finally see Kaiba and Bandit Keith and meet up with them. They all can't help but laugh at how stupid they both look.  
  
  
  
BK: 'Sad' "Shut up...its not funny..."  
  
  
  
Yami: "We're sorry, its just that you look so...dumb."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Duh, he is Tweedle Dum ya know."  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Ok Joey, I think you should stop now."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oops, sorry."  
  
  
  
Yami: "So Kaiba, you finally came to look for us huh?"  
  
  
  
Seto: "Yeah, but I wish I didn't even bother...now what do we do?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Hmmm...I guess we're just gonna have to keep searching for that portal."  
  
  
  
Seto: "I guess you're right, lets move!"  
  
  
  
Before they had a chance to start looking, Pegasus came running up to them, almost falling over from his long, ugly dress.  
  
  
  
Seto: 'Angrily' "Pegasus, what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "Do you think that I want to stay here? Of course not!"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Well, he does have a point, I guess you can join us."  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "Oh goodie! Lets move!"  
  
  
  
Seto: 'Mad' "Hey thats my line!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Oh live with it Kaiba!"  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others began looking for the portal again. They ended up finding a bright light that looked like the portal.  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yey! We found the portal!"  
  
  
  
Yami: "I'm not so sure about it...lets check first."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Ok, I'll check for ya."  
  
  
  
Joey sticks his head in the portal and notices that its the Lion King! He tried to pull his head out, but he was stuck!  
  
  
  
Joey: "GUYS! Help me! I'm stuck!"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Oh shit! Help me get him out of there now!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Ok! Everyone, at the count of three! Pull!"  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Ok!"  
  
  
  
Joey: "Get me outta here!"  
  
  
  
Everyone tried their best to pry Joey out of the portal, but it was too strong. It ended up sucking Joey in, leaving him in the Lion King.  
  
  
  
Yami: "Shit, how are we going to save him now!?"  
  
  
  
  
Yugi:'Sad' "I don't know Yami..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
  
I hoped you guys like my story and that you please review it. I should be able to finish the story soon!  
=) 


	5. The Circle of Life?

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Alice in Wonderland or the Lion King. Please enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Circle of...Life?  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone is very upset after losing Joey in the portal. Joey is now looking extremely confused at the particular seen he's in. He's in the scene when Rafiki holds Simba over Pride Rock, the Circle of Life song playing in the background.  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Sweat Drop' "Uh..."  
  
  
  
Song: "Its the Circle of...'Record Screech'."  
  
  
  
Every animal from the movie: 'Looks directly at Joey, confused and furious.'  
  
  
  
Joey: "Hehe, I'm gonna go now...BYE!"  
  
  
  
Joey took off and ran as fast as his stubby little legs took him (he is still the Mad Hatter by the way) but the animals were too fast for him.  
  
  
  
Mufasa: "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
Joey: 'In the fetal position, scared' "I'm Joey...please don't hurt me!"  
  
  
  
Mufasa: "We're not going to hurt you young one, we just want to know what you are doing here."  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Talking really fast' "Me and my friends were at Disney Land and we found a portal and I decided to go in it and we all ended up in Alice in Wonderland and now I'm the Mad Hatter and then I found another portal and I decided to go in and I ended up here."  
  
  
  
Everyone: 'Sweat drop'  
  
  
  
Mufasa: "Right...you can stay with us, maybe your friends will find you."  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Happy' "Thank you so much!"  
  
  
  
Mufasa: "Its alright, now lets get back to my son's baptism, you can either go into our den and rest or you can stay and watch the ceremony."  
  
  
  
Joey: "I think I'll stay and watch."  
  
  
  
Mufasa: "Splendid, now lets get this started at once."  
  
  
  
The ceremony continued, Joey was cheering Simba on as he was being held in front of everyone.  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Shouting' "YEAH SIMBA! WHOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
All the animals stared at him like he had three heads. Joey looked down, embarrassed.  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Blushing' "Oops, sorry..."  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the animals started cheering because they liked Joey's idea. Joey joined in again.  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Go Simba, Go Simba!"  
  
  
  
The ceremony concluded, and everyone returned to their homes to get some sleep. Joey joined Mufasa and the others and slept in their den with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~In Wonderland...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I can't believe I failed!"  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I bet they are doing horrible things to Joey!"  
  
  
  
Tea: "Don't give up hope guys, we'll find a way."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Tea...Shut the fuck up!"  
  
  
  
Tea: 'Crying' "Yami, I thought you had feelings for me!"  
  
  
  
Yami: "Not right now I don't!"  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Calm down everyone, lets come up with a plan to get Joey out."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yeah, I guess you're right..."  
  
  
  
Tea: "Ok, sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
  
Don't worry, I'll make the next chapter tomorrow. I hope you like my story and that you please review!  
=) 


	6. The Plan

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Alice in Wonderland, or the Lion King. Please enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Plan  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others are trying to come up with a plan to save Joey from the Lion King portal. Some familiar looking character suddenly runs up to them.  
  
  
  
Everyone: "MAI!?"  
  
  
  
Mai was the March Hare, but she still had the long blonde hair issue going on.  
  
  
  
  
Mai: 'Blushing' "Its a long story, now what are you guys doing?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Joey is trapped in that other portal over there, we are trying our best to get him out."  
  
  
  
  
Mai: "Where is he now?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "In the Lion King..."  
  
  
  
  
Mai: 'Laughing hysterically' "I'm sorry...I can't help myself."  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "Will you shut up already!?"  
  
  
  
  
Mai: "Oops, sorry, so what are you guys planning?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "We don't know yet, maybe you can help us."  
  
  
  
  
Seto: 'Sarcastically' "Yeah, like she'll be able to come up with a good idea..."  
  
  
  
  
Mai: 'Furiously' "You are asking for a beating Kaiba!"  
  
  
  
  
Seto: 'Runs behind Yami' "Help me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Angrily' "Kaiba...GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "Oh, sorry about that."  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "There must be some way that we can get Joey out of there, maybe we can form a chain or something."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Thats a great idea! Wait, do we have enough people?"  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: 'Counting quietly to himself' "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..., and including me its nine." (I'm pretty sure thats the right amount of people.)  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Ok everyone, I'll go in first, now lets form our chain!"  
  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "Wait!"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "What!?"  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "I have to go to the bathroom..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Very Angry' "Grrrrrr, go..."  
  
  
  
  
Everyone waited impatiently as Pegasus went to the bathroom behing the bushes. After about 5 minutes of going, he finally came out.  
  
  
  
  
Pegasus: 'Refreshed' "Ahhhh, thats much better!"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Are you done now?"  
  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "Yup, now lets get started!"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Ok, wish me luck guys!"  
  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Ok Yami, be careful!"  
  
  
  
  
Everyone held on tight as Yami walked slowly into the portal. He noticed that it was early in the morning there. Joey was playing with simba while Mufasa had a meeting to attend to.  
  
  
  
Yami: "Joey!"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Huh? Oh Yami its great to see ya!"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "There's not much time! Hurry!"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "But what about Simba?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Screw Simba! Grab my hand!"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I can't..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "God dammit Joey, grab my hand NOW!"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey tried their best to grab each other's hands, until Yami suddenly fell to the ground with Joey. The portal closed behind them.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Shit! They let go!"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Don't worry about it man, they'll get us soon. In the mean time, lets go watch Simba."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I hope you're right Joey, I really hope you're right..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
  
HEHEHE This is coming out good! If you got any ideas for me, please email me and I'll write back to you. I'm thinking about some things, but I'm not sure if I want to write them. Please Read and Review and enjoy the next chapter when it is posted tomorrow!  
=) 


	7. Still Thinking the Plan

I really wish that I didn't have to repeat myself, but I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh!, Alice in Wonderland, or The Lion King. Please enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Rescue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others are frantically trying to come up with an idea to get Joey and Yami out of the portal. Yami and Joey are still watching little Simba.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "You're right Joey, he is pretty cute."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I knew you would show your true feelings one way or another."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Offended' "What?! I can't say that I like him?"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "No, its not that, its just that its kinda surprising how you're actually showing some kind of emotion."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Hmmm, I guess you're right. When is Mufasa coming back anyway?"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "He should be coming back anytime now, oh here he is!"  
  
  
  
  
Mufasa walks up towards Yami and Joey, checking Simba, then noticing that another strange looking person was there.  
  
  
  
  
Mufasa: "What kind of cat are you?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I'm not a cat, well right now I am, but I am actually a human."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "He tried to rescue me from the other portal, but someone let go of his arm and he fell in here with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mufasa: "I see, well I guess you can stay as well. Was Simba any trouble?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Of course not! So how was the meeting?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mufasa: "Boring, but fine I guess."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Thats good, so should get ready for bed now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mufasa: "Yes, you are right, lets go inside now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Looks at Pride Rock, disgusted' "We're sleeping in there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Looking nervous' "Umm Yami, I think you should just live with it, cause I saw the size of Mufasa's claws and teeth when he was hunting and I kinda wanna keep my head."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Fine...'Under his breath' I hate the creators of this movie..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "I heard that..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Good."  
  
  
  
  
Yami, Joey, and Mufasa headed into the den and fell sound asleep. Joey and the other lions were snoring so loud that Yami was about to kill himself.  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Thinking' "God Damn they snore loud! I gotta get out of here!"  
  
  
  
  
Yami got up and sat at the edge of Pride Rock, watching the sun as it slowly crept over the horizon.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Thinking to himself' "Well, I guess its too late to go back to sleep, so I guess I can just watch the sunrise and wait until Joey and the others get their asses out of bed."  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly the Circle of Life song began playing in the beckground. Yami was really pissed off having to put up with that annoying music.  
  
  
Song: "Its the Circle of..."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Will you just shut the fuck up!?"  
  
  
  
  
The song automatically shut off once Yami shouted. Joey came out of the den and sat next to Yami. He looked really silly with his messy bed head and the rings under his eyes.  
  
  
  
Joey: "YAWN, Yami why are ya up so early?"  
  
  
  
Yami: "You were snoring so frickin loud that I couldn't sleep."  
  
  
  
Joey: "I was that loud?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Nodding' "Yup..."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Blushing' "Sorry Yami, but seriously, wake me up next time if I snore again. That way I can at least try to shut my mouth."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Ok, I'll be sure to remember that."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "So, do you think that Yugi and the others are gonna get us outta here?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I hope so Joey, but I can assure you that they will get us out of here. We just have to be patient."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC:  
  
  
I hoped you guys liked this chapter and that you review my story. I'm trying to get a lot of votes and I seem to be doing well so far. If you have a suggestions or ideas of how to continue my story, just email me ok? Well, I will most likely have the next chapter up around tomorrow or so, until then, buh bye!  
=) 


	8. The Idea

I don't own YGO, Alice in Wondrland, or The Lion King. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Idea  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally after all that time thinking, Yugi came up with a plan to save Joey and Yami.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I've got it!"  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: 'Trying to be funny' "Got what, milk?"  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'Sarcastically' "Yeah Tristan I have some milk with me, you want some?"  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: 'Happily' "Would I!"  
  
  
  
  
As Tristan came running up to him, Yugi took out a huge mallet out of nowhere and hit Tristan with brute force on his head.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'Calmly' "Okay, now that that is over, let me tell you my idea."  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "Okay, tell us."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I...uh...I FORGOT!"  
  
  
  
  
Seto: 'Sarcastically' "Wow Yugi, that was a great idea!"  
  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "What? I wasn't listening, what did he say?"  
  
  
  
  
Yugi looks furious as he pulls out his mallet and threatens everyone.  
  
  
  
Yugi: "DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!"  
  
  
  
  
Everyone: "NO YUGI PLEASE!"  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Ow...huh?"  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "Tristan! Are you ok?"  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Yeah I'm fine, now can you leave?"  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "Let me help you."  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "No! Get your nasty hands off of me you stupid bitch!"  
  
  
  
  
Tea: 'Crying' "Tristan..."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Do you want me to hit you with the mallet again Tristan? Cause I will!"  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: 'Scared' "No Yugi! Uh...sorry Tea!"  
  
  
  
  
Tea: 'Happily' "Thank you Tristan!"  
  
  
  
  
Seto: 'Angrily' "Can we stop this frickin' nonsense and come up with a plan!?"  
  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Sorry Kaiba..."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay, now that my idea came back, let me tell you guys."  
  
  
  
  
Everyone: "Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Okay, thank you. Lets begin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC:  
  
Since I stopped so suddenly and the chapter was so short, I need your help to come up with a plan to get them out. I'm not sure what would be the best thing. Please email me or write in a review telling me your idea. Thank you very very much and the next chapter should be posted around the same normal schedule. Bye!  
=) 


	9. The Rescue

I don't own YGO, AIW, or TLK (from now I'm going to call them that). If this particular idea isn't really the best I can do, PLEASE email me and give me your ideas! Thank you and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Rescue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After that huge fight with Yugi and the others, they all finally sat down and discussed about how they are going to get Yami and Joey out of that stupid portal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Hey Kaiba, would you be able to send some of your guards to come and help us?"  
  
  
  
  
Everyone looks surprised at how Yugi actually came up with a good plan. Then they all look at Kaiba.  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "That just might be crazy enough to work!"  
  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "Well then, if your guards are coming, may as well call my guards as well."  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "Thats a great idea! Tell them to bring a whole ton of supplies too!"  
  
  
  
  
Seto & Pegasus: "Okay!"  
  
  
  
  
Both Kaiba and Pegasus pull out their cellphones and dial the numbers to the guards. They were surprised that they actually recieved a signal, considering they're in a freaky cartoon movie. Once they finished talking, they went back to the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "So, what did they say?"  
  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "Mine said that they'll be over in about a half an hour. They need to gather up all their equipment then board their helicopter."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Good, Kaiba?"  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "They said that they will reach us in a matter twenty minutes. We just have to be patient until they arrive."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Thats okay, did you tell them where we are?"  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "Yes I did, don't worry about it."  
  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "If you were wondering I told them too."  
  
  
  
  
The guards from both Kaiba and Pegasus landed at Disney Land. They walked up to the portal like Kaiba and Pegasus said and jumped in.  
  
  
  
  
Guards: "Wow...Oh my God we look like chibis!"  
  
  
  
  
Chief: "We can't worry about this now, we have to save Kaiba and the others, not to mention Pegasus. Lets move out!"  
  
  
  
  
Guards: "Yes Sir!"  
  
  
  
  
The guards then went off in search of everyone. Yami and Joey were still pondering whether or not Yugi and the others would save them.  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Sarcastically' "So, did you lose your faith yet Yami?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Pouting' "No, I did not Joey, I'm sure that they'll get reinforcements or something."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah you're right. I guess we better hit the hay right?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I guess so, just try not to snore so loud ok?"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Ok Yami, I'll try."  
  
  
  
  
Joey and Yami went into the lions' den to sleep. Joey tried his best to stop snoring, but it didn't help much. Yami was rolling back and forth, his dream compelling him to do that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~Yami's Dream~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yami is in a very dark room, but he can see a small light at the end of the tunnel. Yugi and the others were standing there, trying to cheer him on while he was frantically trying to reach them.  
  
  
  
Tea: "Yami don't give up now you can make it!"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "C'mon Yami, I made it, what, are you scared?"  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Don't whimp out now man!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami still couldn't make it. He was beginning to become very frustrated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "What? Don't give up now! Yugi still needs you!"  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'Sadly' "I thought you cared about me Yami, I guess that isn't true..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami tried to speak, but failed as Yugi and the others turned around and walked away from him, disappearing with a flash of light within seconds.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Echoing' "NO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~End Dream~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami quickly jolted up straight, cold sweat running down his face and quivering as the pictures ran through his mind. Joey also jumped out of bed after Yami scared him.  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yami, are you alright? You look like someone scared the living daylights outta you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Quietly' "Its nothing Joey, just a bad dream thats all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Ok lets gets some more shut eye, but you're gonna tell me what you saw in the mornin' right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "If you really wish to know, then I will tell you later."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Good, now go to sleep ok?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Alright Joey, I will."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "G'night Yami."  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Good night Joey."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC:   
  
Please Review!  
  
I hope that this is a good idea for rescuing everyone, but if you have any suggestions on how to make it better, please email me and tell me your ideas. I hope you liked it and I will write the next chapter later today or tomorrow. Until then, buh bye!  
=) 


	10. We're Saved, I think

I don't own either YGO, AIW, or TLK. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter & please review once you are finished reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: We're Saved, I think...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The guards finally saw the people that they were looking for. They ran up to them as fast as their stubby little chibi legs could take them.  
  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "Oh goodie you made it!"  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "Good job troops, uh...what happened to you?"  
  
  
  
  
Chief: "When we jumped in that portal that you told us about, it turned us into these things. What happened to you?"  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "When we went inside the portal, we took the form of the Alice in Wonderland characters."  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: 'Giggling' "I guess they ran out of costumes for you."  
  
  
  
  
Chief: 'Very angry' "Do you want to be saved or not boy!?"  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: 'Scared' "Uh no sir, uh I mean YES SIR!"  
  
  
  
  
Chief: "I thought so, now Kaiba, we have troops outside of this portal, that way they can get us out. Where are the other two that you told me about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "The other two, Yami and Joey, are inside that portal. It leads you to The Lion King. Are you guys prepared?"  
  
  
  
  
Chief: 'Surprised' "Prepared? Of course we are prepared!"  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "Good, now move out!"  
  
  
  
Pegasus: "Oh, move out!"  
  
  
  
The Chief and the guards used high-tech equipment so that they could go slowly and safly in the other portal. The specialized ropes were guarenteed never to break and the glove the guards wore had the strongest grip, that way they couldn't let go. Once they made it through, they began looking for Yami and Joey, until they realized something.  
  
  
  
  
Guard: 'Scared' "Uh, Chief, isn't this Scar's den?"  
  
  
  
  
Chief: "No need to worry, we've got out weapons."  
  
  
  
  
Guard: "But look at how small we are, he could squish us with his pinky finger!"  
  
  
  
  
Chief: "No he can't, now we have to keep searching."  
  
  
  
  
Guard: "I hope you're right..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The guards were then startled when a huge figure leaped and blocked their way. It was none other than Scar himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scar: 'Sly tone' "Well Well Well, what do we have here?"  
  
  
  
  
Guards: 'Screaming'  
  
  
  
  
Chief: "We're here to rescue two young men from this God awful place. Now if you would kindly move, we would be able to accomplish what we set out for."  
  
  
  
  
  
Scar: 'Stops him' "I don't think so, I haven't had a human in years!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Guards: "AAAAHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Scar opens his mouth, his dagger-like fangs slightly glimmering from the outside light. He then stops as he notices how small they were.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scar: 'Disgusted' "Yuck! I don't eat midgeots, fine, run along now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chief: 'Under his breath' "Yeah, I'll show you midgeots you overgrown hairball..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Scar: "Huh? What did you say?"  
  
  
  
  
Chief: "Oh nothing, guards lets go!"  
  
  
  
  
Guards: "Yes sir!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~At the Lion King...~~~~~  
  
  
  
Since Joey wanted to know about his dream so badly, Yami told him everything about it.  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Wow...I sure hope that doen't happen..."  
  
  
  
Yami: "Me too, but we shouldn't let something like a dream get to us."  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yeah, you're right Yami, that doesn't really sound like our friends anyway."  
  
  
  
Yami then suddenly froze as he looked startled for some odd reason.  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Scared' "Yami, are you ok?"  
  
  
  
Yami: 'Eye of Horris glowing on his forehead, eyes closed' "I can sense another presence coming toward us, it must be the people who are going to save us."  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Yey! I can't wait until they arrive!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: 'The eye on Yami's forehead disappearing, his eyes opening' "Joey, don't get too excited right now, Ra knows when they'll actually reach us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
  
I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that you email me if you have any good ideas. The next chapter should be posted either later today or tomorrow. Buh bye!  
=) 


	11. Here They Come

I don't ow YGO, AIW, or TLK. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Here They Come  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Both Yami and Joey sat at the edge of Pride Rock, waiting for the guards to find them. Yugi and the others were also waiting for the guards to bring Yami and Joey home.  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Man, whats taking them so long?"  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: "You do realize that they have to move on foot to find them, not to mention they have such stubby legs now that they are chibis."  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Yeah, you're right, I just hope that they would hurry up."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Don't worry Tristan, they should be back any second now."  
  
  
  
  
1 Hour later...  
  
  
  
Yugi: 'Pouting' "Ooook, maybe I was wrong..."  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "I'm going to try to give them a call, I'll be right back."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Good idea, we'll wait."  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba dialed the number to the guards, but it was no use. The signal was completly messed up, not allowing Kaiba to talk to them.  
  
  
  
  
Seto: 'Looks at the phone' "Dammit!"  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba then walked back to Yugi and the others to tell them what had happened.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "So, did you manage to speak with them?"  
  
  
  
  
Seto: 'Shakes head' "No, the signal is really off, most likely due to the fact that they are in the wild."  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "Oh man, now we're gonna have to wait until they get out of there."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "I guess so, does anyone wanna duel whil we wait?"  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "I'm glad you asked Yugi, I decided to bring my latest invention with me."  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba then pulled out this weird machine out of his briefcase. The machanism looked like the other invention he had (The one with the spinning disks) but it had another item with it. It looked like a vest used for protecting yourself from gun shots.  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "This device may seem like the same model that I used before, but this one adds more action in the game."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "How?"  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "If your monster is destroyed, this vest sends a shockwave through your body."  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Oh great...you and your stupid plans Kaiba..."  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "Its not stupid!"  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: "Is too!"  
  
  
  
  
Seto: "Is not!"  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and Kaiba kept fighting back and forth. Tea, Tristan, Pegasus, and Bakura could only watch as they acted like 2 year olds.  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: "This'll take a while..."  
  
  
  
  
Tea: "No kidding..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~In the Lion King...~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
The guards have finally reached Pride Rock, they saw two figures on the edge that looked like what Kaiba and Pegasus described.  
  
  
  
  
Chief: "There they are! C'mon troops lets go!"  
  
  
  
  
Guards: "Yes sir!"  
  
  
  
  
They all started to climb up the huge cliff. Yami froze yet again, the eye of Horris glowing on his forehead.  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Scared' "Yami, can you please warn me abput that!? You almost gave me a heart attack again!"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "They are here! Joey I can sense them!"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Happy' "Are you serious!? Where are they?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "They are...'Points at the guards' right there!"  
  
  
  
  
The guards waddled up to Yami and Joey, trying to catch their breath as they were talking.  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "So, are you the ones that are going to rescue us?  
  
  
  
  
Chief: "Indeed, now lets get moving!"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Sarcastically' "You guys are gonna save us?"  
  
  
  
  
Chief: "Pissed Off' "Listen boy...you don't wanna be on my shit list...COUNT ON IT!"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: 'Sweatdrop' "Uh...sorry sir...just lemme say thanks to Mufasa ok?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "I would like to thank him as well."  
  
  
  
  
Chief: "Fine...go ahead, just hurry up."  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Ok!"  
  
  
  
  
Yami and Joey ran into the den to meet up with Mufasa to thank him for all that he has done.  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "Hey Mufasa!"  
  
  
  
  
Mufasa: "Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
Joey: "We just wanted to say thank you for your kindness."  
  
  
  
  
Mufasa: "The people that were going to save you arrived?"  
  
  
  
  
Yami: "Yes they did, thank you very much for your hospitality."  
  
  
  
  
Mufasa: "No problem, I wish you guys good luck on your way home."  
  
  
  
  
Yami & Joey: "Thank you again, Bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mufasa: "Good Bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
  
Wow this story is long! Well, I hope that you guys liked my story and that you stay tuned for my next chapter. The next chapter should be posted tomorrow, but I can't guarantee it, because I'm working on my newest story, Yami & Joey in the Nightmare Before Christmas. I hope that if you have the time, you can read this and my other stories and review them! Buh bye!  
=) 


End file.
